We Were Sisters
by Fieary Shidou
Summary: deleted and uploaded again. its oneshot. blah blah blah. go figure.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! Damn, I'm already sick of saying this…

A/N: I'm dedicating this story and chapter to her, the one who was with me all these years, Jaime Alexia. This is one of the many songs I wrote about her. This song's entitled "We're", it was written somewhere in mid 2005.

**We Were Sisters **

_We're good friends we're sisters_

We knew each other since pre-school, shared everything with each other, and were with each other through all our phases in life. No matter what happened, our first reaction was to tell each other.

_We just can't tell how we're related_

Our dads came from the same village, we have the same surname. We could be long lost cousins for goodness sake!

_We could, we should_

Maybe we should have gone for a DNA test.

_But now we're so confused_

But now so many things have been happening recently. I don't think I even know you anymore.

_You leak out my secrets_

Anything I told you, you would tell others. In a matter of weeks, the whole country would know about it. I would become the laughingstock.

_You say sorry all the time_

When I hear about it, you would apologise. You would try to rub it off.

_But do you mean it?_

I don't see the sincerity at all. I see aloofness in your eyes. I can tell that you wish to be doing something else, to be doing something else other than apologising. You would never look me in the eye.

_Or is it just a habit to make me feel good?_

When I accept your apology, I don't know if you would have thought that you got away scot-free. No one knows what you're thinking in that twisted mind of yours anymore.

_We go out, we have fun_

We used to meet up everyday to crash the mall, make a fool of ourselves or to just watch guys flirt with us.

_We let out our energy_

I can still remember once where we totally messed up a MOS burger branch. When the manager came over to reprimand us, we ran 4 miles all the way back to my house.

_We burst out in laughter all the time!_

When we finally reached my gate, we couldn't stop panting. Mostly due to the fact that we were laughing our asses off.

_I hate you, I love you_

I miss the old times when we did not have any betrayal. I still wish that you would come back to me, to be by my side in whatever I did.

_I just can't decide now what to do, with you_

I wish to rewind time so that all these problems wouldn't happen.

_As now I'm so confused._

I don't know if I should trust you anymore. You changed so much. So wouldn't even think about my feelings anymore.

_You make me love you_

You messed with my thinking. You made me accept you. You made me believe you. You made me think that I needed you.

_You make me hate you all the time_

You betrayed me. You hurt my feelings. You toyed with me. You ignored me and cast me aside.

_Why now? Why? How?_

All these years, I knew you would do this someday. But why now? Why not earlier? Why during the time when I needed you the most?

_You tamper with my feelings so much_

You still expect me to believe and trust you? All these years of betrayal and hurt, you still want to toy with me?

_My heart, it is broken_

I can't believe you or trust you anymore. I'm hurt too much.

_It's torn up into pieces_

I can't bring myself to believe other people anymore. I've had too many fallbacks. I cannot stand this anymore. I'm hurting on the inside.

_Salve it up_

Do something, anything, please. I cannot bear to see these happen. I can't lose you. Not now.

_Do you really mean me well?_

Don't say you were doing this all for me. I cannot feel the love you used to give. Whenever I was in trouble or feeling down, you used to be there.

_I hate you, I love you_

I cannot let our bond end just like that. I still love you my sister. But now I cannot ignore the fact of your betrayal.

_I just can't decide now what to do, with you_

Tell me what to do. Tell me what to say. Tell me what to feel.

_As now I'm so confused_

Tell me how to live. I can't remember a time when we weren't together. I don't know how to live without you in my life anymore.

_I hate you, I love you_

If you were to return to me now, I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't know what to feel.

_I just can't decide now what to do, with you_

A part of me tells me to hate you, to never want anything to do with you again. But the rest of me says otherwise.

_As now I'm so confused_

But the rest of me tell me that I still love you. It reminds me that all humans make mistakes. It reminds me of the good times we shared together. I wish I could get rid of the part of me that tells me to forgive. The good side of me, the real side of me.


End file.
